An Onlooker
by Corynth
Summary: Not really drama, but not general either. I put it in drama, 'cause I want some reviews! Please? Okay, I won't tell you anything about this fic, just that it's from the P.O.V. of a muggle, and the word 'devastated' is said a lot. Please R/R!


An Onlooker  
By Corynth  
  
I take a walk every evening. Every evening I get out my cane and I walk. I walk until I get tired and them I go home. That's how I do it every night, and that's how I was doing it on Halloween one year when I saw something I still can't explain.   
I'd kinda got off the path, and ended up in this quiet little area I'd never been in before. It was real peaceful and calm, but that was a little strange because it was Halloween night, and trick-or-treaters were swarming everywhere. Everywhere but that quiet little street.  
I'd been walking on that street for about fifteen minutes when I came upon something really disturbing. Right then I realized that I wasn't supposed to be there. The wrong turn I'd taken had brought me to a place where I shouldn't be, because no normal person ought to see what I saw.  
There was this great pile of rubbish that looked like it mighta been a house at some point, but it sure wasn't anymore. And I was positive I heard a baby crying from under all that rubble. Right away I knew there was something fishy going on. I was about to cross the street to see what was up, after all a baby can't be left alone in a destruction site like that one, when I heard a great rumbling.   
I looked up, and something you wouldn't believe met my eyes. This giant, flying motorcycle came down, right from the sky! Now, I just stood and watched, you know, 'cause I couldn't even believe what I was seeing. The motorcycle landed, a few meters from the house, and this guy dismounted it. He looked really upset, devastated like. I think he was one of those men that women just flock over, a real babe, as they say. But right then he didn't look remotely handsome, just like a scared toddler. He stood there, staring at the house. Then he looked up to the sky and cried out in horror. Then, to my surprise, he collapsed to the ground and started sobbing. The baby was crying harder than ever. I was about to go do something, but the guy suddenly looked up and screamed,  
"Damn you Peter! How could you? How could you! To James! JAMES!!!!"  
And then he started sobbing again. He sobbed for a good ten minutes, so loud I couldn't hear the baby anymore, and neither could he, obviously. He stopped crying when there was a loud POP! and a man who musta been nine feet tall, appeared outa thin air. By now all I wanted to do was go home, but I couldn't move. It was like watching a car wreck, you just can't stop.   
This giant man went over to the devastated guy and helped him up. They talked quietly for a few minutes and I couldn't hear them. Then I heard the baby again, and they both cried, "Harry!"  
They hurried over to the, ah, house and started picking through the rubble. The devastated guy must have found something he didn't like, cause he screamed and started crying again. The giant hurried over and looked at what the guy was freaking out over. He had the same reaction, only more violent. He started running around and yelling, roaring, almost. But the devastated guy threw out his hands and cried, "Hagrid! Watch out for Harry!" and the giant stopped. The devastated guy reached into the rubble and extracted the baby who'd been crying. The guy was wearing this big scarf, and he whipped it off and wrapped the baby in it. He and the giant talked for a few more minutes, and then the devastated guy handed the baby over to the giant. The giant took the baby over to the flying motorcycle and mounted it. He waved once to the other guy and then took off into the night.  
The devastated guy went back over to the rubble, to where he'd found that thing he didn't like. He reached in like he'd done with the baby, but this time he extracted a woman who was quite obviously dead. I couldn't believe it. She was young, and very pretty, with long red hair. There were no marks on her, but I knew she was dead. The devastated guy gently laid her on top of the wreckage, and then reached in again, this time coming out with a guy about his age, who was also dead. He repeated the same actions with the man as with the woman, and when he'd laid 'em both out he said, loud enough for me to hear,  
"I'll get Peter back for this, James, don't worry. And don't you worry either, Lily, I'll make sure Harry's alright."   
He looked once back up and the sky and disappeared. I looked up there too, and, for a second, I thought I say this skull made of green stars, but I must have imagined it, 'cause I blinked, and it was gone.   



End file.
